¿AMOR U OBSECIÓN?
by usagi-safaro
Summary: ¿sera amor u obsecion?¿el sentira lo mismo por mi?¿aunque pase el tiempo le seguire queriendo?


**Amor u obsesión.**

Esta es mi historia.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y estoy en 3º de preparatoria. Y aquí comienza mi historia.

Todo comenzó en 1º de preparatoria. Era mi primer año de instituto y a las 2 semanas de comenzar (me acuerdo bien) vi a un chico. El iba a 2º, me encantó. Cada día me gustaba más, lo peor eran los viernes (sí, los viernes). Tendrían que pasar 2 días sin verlo y estaba deseando que llegase el lunes para volver a verlo. El notaba que lo miraba mucho pero no me importó, ya que no lo conocía. Tampoco me atrevía a saludarlo ni a decirle nada porque sabía que él nunca se fijaría en mi. En todo ese año empecé a saber cosas de él, pequeñas cosas, como a su nombre, su edad, quienes eran sus amigos, si era de mi ciudad, si tenía novia, a que clase iba, pero que para mi eran algo. También sabía que él se iba de vacaciones todo el verano.

Pues así poco antes de llegar el verano, un chico de mi clase que le conocía me dijo que se iba a mudar a otra ciudad, claro si era un Uchiha. Eso me dejo clavada. Solo pensaba en ese comentario, cada vez quería menos que pasasen los días para que llegara el verano y no verle nunca más y a la vez que llegara el día siguiente para verle, era casi irresistible saber que se iba y ni siquiera le había hablado de perdido una vez. Así llego el verano, ese verano, fue el peor. Solo pensaba en el, en que hubiera pasado si le hubiese conocido, si por lo menos hubiésemos llegado a ser amigos o simplemente conocidos, si hubiésemos llegado a seguir en contacto. Bueno, pues pasaron los 3 meses y llegaron otra vez las clases (yo había pasado a segundo), el instituto ya no era igual, estaba como vacío. No tenía ganas de ir. Todo era diferente. Bueno yo conseguí novio pensando en poder olvidarme de él, aunque fue un error. Pero a los 3 meses de empezar 2º un día en el receso lo vi, si le vi de nuevo. Más espectacular que nunca. Me quede loca, con esa sonrisa que pasara lo que pasara siempre me alegraba el día. Fue uno de mis mejores días, por no decir el mejor, la verdad. Ese sentimiento de felicidad nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera con mi novio. Todo siguió igual hasta que en el tercer trimestre un día nos cruzamos y me saludó. Claramente yo me quedé asombrada y no reaccioné a saludarle, pero a los 2 días nos cruzamos y le salude y desde ahí cada vez que nos cruzábamos nos saludábamos. Dejé a mi novio. No podía estar con él, si pensaba todo el día en otro chico.

Había un amigo suyo, que se venía en los recesos con mi grupo, el también se empezó a venir y poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza. El ultimo día de instituto él me dijo que si yo iba a ir a la piscina (todos los años el ultimo día de instituto es costumbre ir a la piscina municipal) y yo le dije que sí y él me dijo que el también iría, pero a última hora me dijo que al final no podía ir porque tenía una comida familiar. Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que volvimos al instituto a por las notas. Yo le busque pero nada no le encontré y ese mismo día también fuimos a la piscina, y ahí estaba.

No nos vio y yo me fui a comer a casa de mi amiga Ino y luego volví a la piscina y estaba él con mi grupo y estuvimos normales, pasándonoslo bien. Me acuerdo de Sasuke iba a bañarse nadie quería bañarse con él y yo fui y me bañé. Fue genial los 2 solos. Nos fuimos y me dio su MSN. Se fue como todos los años todo el verano pero seguíamos en contacto, todos los días me preguntaba que si seguía con mi novio, hablábamos de todo, de cualquier cosa trivial. Mis amigas me dijeron que mientras yo no estaba en la piscina el estaba todo el rato preguntando por mí. Eso me ilusiono muchísimo, por el MSN hablábamos genial. Todos los días, me mandaba indirectas. Bueno, mis amigas decían que eran indirectas, aunque yo no lo quería creer. No quería hacerme ilusiones. Se enteró de que me había gustado aunque creía que ya no me gustaba me dijo que porque no se lo dije y a los poco días me contó que le gustaba una chica que a ella antes le gustaba el pero que no sabía si ahora le seguía gustando. Esto me llevo a pensar que era una indirecta pero también podría ser una gran casualidad. Y ahí se quedo. Ya he empezado 3º y él 4º y la verdad no nos vemos mucho porque ya no estamos en el mismo pabellón. Pero cuando nos vemos nos saludamos y hablamos un ratito y eso está todo bien. Pero yo sigo igual, porque a pesar de ser tan frío creo que lo amo.

¿Creen que es amor o es obsesión? ¿Piensan que me podré olvidar de él? ¿Creen que le gusto? ¿Que algún día podré tener algo con él?

Eso es lo que yo espero.

**Parte 2**

¿Me recuerdan? Soy Sakura Haruno ¿ahora si?

He empezado 4º año y el 5º, el año pasado no nos vimos mucho, pero cuando nos veíamos platicábamos un ratito, un día nos encontramos de nuevo en la piscina municipal, él iba acompañado de sus amigos y yo estaba sola con Ino, paso a mi lado y no me volteo a ver, yo me sentía mal en ese momento, el había pasado rozándome y no me había dicho ni un simple hola. Le dije a Ino que me disculpara, tenía cosas que hacer y me fui de ahí directo a mi casa, me tire en la cama y prendí mi compu, después de un rato de haber llegado, él estaba conectado me hablo y me pregunto si estaba enojada con él, era obvio que si lo estaba pero no se lo iba a decir seguimos platicando y me dijo de una amiga lo rondaba, creo se llamaba Karin, pero me dijo que el aun seguía enamorado de la chica de la que me había contado antes, yo no sabía que contestarle, porque no sabía si la chica a la que se refería era yo o era otra, así que opte por despedirme. Al día siguiente al entrar al colegio me lo encontré y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, me llevo cerca de mi salón y me pregunto si quería andar con él. Casi grite de lo emocionada que estaba, yo dije que sí. Era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Así que, ahora sé que no fue una obsesión, si no amor…

COMENTARIOS

Sigo editando mis fics, he decidido que no voy a subirlos todos, aquí esta a ver como me va jeje.

Bye

Dejen reviews picando abajito jeje.


End file.
